Mon Coeur et Ma Raison
by Izabel65
Summary: On dit souvent qu'il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte. Encore faut-il avoir le courage de se lancer.Grégory House va-t-il y arriver?


Mon Coeur et ma Raison

_Lisa Cuddy regarda Gregory House sortir de son bureau. Elle était stupéfaite par la tirade qu'il venait de déclamer, debout au centre de son bureau._

_Il était entré, avait parlé et était ressorti aussitôt. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de lui dire quoique que ce soit. Le tout en moins de soixante secondes._

_Sa réaction fut immédiate, elle se leva et se lança à sa poursuite. Il était presque arrivé aux ascenseurs lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau, en hurlant._

**_ House ! Revenez !**

_Le personnel n'y prêta qu'une brève attention. Ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre leur patronne crier après le diagnosticien. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils la voyaient courir après lui._

**_ House ! Attendez !**

_House ne répondait pas, l'ignorant totalement comme à chaque fois._

_Elle avait parcouru les trois quart de la distance qui les séparait. Il avait le doigt appuyé sur le bouton d'appel. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il allait entrer dans la cabine._

**_ Gregory ! Attends, S'il te plait !**

_Il stoppa net et se retourna vers la doyenne. Un large sourire affiché sur son visage._

_Elle arriva à sa hauteur et, sans tenir compte de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle attrapa House par le col de sa chemise. L'obligeant ainsi à se baisser vers elle. Dans le même temps elle levait son visage vers lui. Ils sentirent leur souffle mutuel, caresser leur visage. Leurs lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètre les unes des autres. _

_ La réponse à ta question est….Oui, _murmura-t-elle._

_La bouche de House se posa délicatement sur la sienne. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Leur baiser d'abord timide, se fit intense._

_Ils finirent par rompre le contact. Et, ils restèrent là, les yeux plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient emplis de désirs, de joie et se souriaient mutuellement._

_Ils sortirent de leur béate contemplation, ramenés à la réalité, par les sifflets et les commentaires des membres du personnel mais aussi des visiteurs présents._

_House et Cuddy réalisèrent enfin ce qui venait de se passer. Lisa sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, elle rougissait. House n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Lisa se demanda, si ses jambes seraient capables de la ramener à son bureau._

_ A ce soir, _dit-elle à voix basse._

_Elle tourna les talons et sourire aux lèvres, tête haute, elle partit vers son bureau. House lui se précipita dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent rapidement sur lui et à ce moment là tout le monde put entendre…Un cri de victoire._

**_ OUAIS !**

_Ce qui déclencha des rires et accentua le sourire de Cuddy._

_House sortit de la cabine, dans un état de parfaite béatitude. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bonheur. _

_Wilson était avec ses larbins, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de diagnostic. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux quatre personnes présentes, il s'assit à sa place. _

_Il bascula sa chaise en arrière, la faisant tenir en équilibre. Il croisa les jambes, posa ses pieds sur la surface en verre, et appuya sa tête sur ses mains entrelacées. Et il resta là, revivant se baiser, tout en fixant le plafond._

_C'est à cet instant que Chase entra en trombe dans la salle. Prenant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, il lança._

**_ House et Cuddy se sont embrassés dans le hall ! Cuddy lui a sauté dessus !**

_Il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte, trop tard, de la présence de House._

_ C'est gentil de prévenir Skippy !...Mais je suis au courant…Ben quoi ? _Dit-il aux autres._

_Wilson se mit à rire, Treize lui fit un magnifique sourire, elle était contente pour lui. Taub rigola aussi, quand à Foreman, il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête._

_Le visage de Chase s'empourpra, il était gêné. Il bredouilla des paroles inaudibles et sortit en vitesse._

_ Tu le laisses partir, comme ça ! Sans aucunes remarques.

_ Il vaut mieux partir la tête basse que les pieds devant….Donc, oui, je le laisse aller culpabiliser sur sa maladresse…Il s'en remettra…

**_ Merde ! Je n'en reviens pas ! NON ! TU LUI A DEMANDE !**

_ Hein ? Demandé quoi ? _Interrogea l'équipe en chœur._

_ **TU L'AS FAIT** **!** Wilson était hilare….**TU…TU LUI….**

_ **OUI ! JE LUI AI DEMANDE DE DEVENIR MA FEMME !**

_Il s'était redressé d'un bon, pour répondre à l'oncologue. Maintenant, il pouvait voir l'étonnement sur le visage de son équipe._

_ Et elle t'a répondu quoi ? _demanda Wilson, à peu près calme_.

_ Oui…_répondit House dans un souffle_…Merci Jimmy, sans toi je…n'aurais jamais osé.

_ Mais si ! Il te fallait juste un encouragement.

**_ T'appelles ça comme ça toi ?!**

_***Deux heures plus tôt***_

_House était sur le balcon commun au deux bureaux. Il allait et venait, attendant que le patient de Wilson parte. _

_Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit enfin la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir. James le rejoignit sur le balcon. Il avait tout de suite compris, que House voulait…non, avait besoin de lui parler._

_ Tu as un problème House ?

_ Non ! Oui ! …J'en sais rien….C'est à propos de Lisa….

_ Quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Non, au contraire….C'est magique depuis ce baiser du nouvel an…Cinq mois déjà…_Dit-il songeur._

_ Bon, alors c'est quoi le problème ?

_House avait la bouche sèche, il eut du mal à déglutir…comment annoncer la nouvelle à Wilson ? Lui-même ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il fut direct._

_ Lisa est enceinte.

_ Tu…Vous en êtes sûr ?

_ Prise de sang positive…_son visage s'illumina_…je vais êtres père.

**_ Félicitations ! Ca s'arrose !**

_ Ben en fait…je…_il hésitait_…J'ai trouvé la réaction de Lisa bizarre.

_ Comment ça, bizarre ?

_ Elle…elle ne m'a pas paru heureuse.

_ Pourtant c'est son rêve le plus cher d'être mère.

_ Pour ça, elle a Rachel…Et puis, elle ne veut peut-être pas de moi comme père de son enfant. _Dit-il d'une voix rauque_.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Oui ! Bien sûr ! _répondit-il sans réfléchir._

_ Elle t'aime aussi ?

_ Oui…Enfin jusqu'à maintenant….Je la satisfais peut-être au lit et ça s'arrête là ! _dit-il d'une voix à peine audible._

_ Non mais, tu entends les conneries que tu dis !?

_ Elle me désir en tant qu'amant. Mais en tant que père ? …._Sa voix était désespérée_…Je ne suis pas un type bien Jimmy.

**_ ARRÊTES ! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE NUMERO DU « JE SUIS LE VILAIN PETIT CANARD » !?**

_ …

**_ TU VEUX FUIR ?! C'EST CA ?!**

_ Je…ne

**_ GREGORY JOHN HOUSE! ****TU VAS DESCENDRE VOIR LISA DANS SON BUREAU !**

_ Pour…Pour lui dire quoi ?

**_ MAIS QUEL ABRUTI ! POUR LUI DIRE CE QUE TU RESSENS POUR ELLE, RACHEL, ET AUSSI POUR LE FUTUR BEBE !**

_ Et si elle me rejette ? …._protesta-t-il timidement devant l'exaspération de Wilson._

_ Bon, alors tu vas y aller, elle ne va pas te bouffer, ni te mordre courage ! Et puis comme l'a écrit un célèbre dialoguiste français 'Michel Audiard' « Les ordres sont les suivants : on courtise, on séduit, on enlève et en cas d'urgence…on épouse ».

_House était retourné dans son bureau en jetant un « merci Jimmy ». Et, pendant une heure, il avait joué avec sa balle. Cherchant la meilleure façon de dire à Cuddy ce qu'il éprouvait._

_Il trouva enfin, sourit et prit la direction de l'antre de la 'méchante sorcière'._

_Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, son cœur battait si fort, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Les stores n'étant pas baissés, il avait vu qu'elle était seule. _

_Il respira un grand coup, ouvrit la porte bruyamment, ce qui lui fit lever la tête de ses dossiers. Il était entré, s'était figé au centre de la pièce. Elle avait regardé avec surprise et il s'était lancé._

_ Mon cœur et ma raison ont reçu _«les ordres suivants __: On courtise, on séduit, on enlève et en cas d'urgence…on épouse »._ Je t'aime, j'aime Rachel, j'aime notre futur enfant. Je veux une famille…donc comme il y a urgence : Acceptes-tu d'être ma femme ? Je n'ai pas besoin de la réponse tout de suite.

_Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il était sortit. Il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, et il y était presque lorsqu'il entendit hurler son nom…puis plus doucement son prénom et encore plus bas le « Oui » si ardemment souhaité. Et le baiser était arrivé, comme le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice._

_***Fin du flash back***_

_ Et maintenant tu te sens comment ?

_ Je suis le plus heureux des hommes…au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire…le bébé, c'est pour dans huit mois !...

_Et sous l'œil médusé de son équipe et amusé de Wilson, il alla se réfugier dans son bureau. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, allongea sa jambe et ferma les yeux._

_Dix minutes plus tard il dormait le visage détendu et souriant._

**FIN**


End file.
